halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Haloween Collaboration
“Come on,” Nikin insisted, his voice muffled through the gas mask. “We late!” “Me coming!” Opo shouted over his shoulder as he rummaged through his things. “You hold horses!” Nikin tapped his foot impatiently. His nipple-mate slowed everything down. “What you even look for?” Opo didn’t answer, instead continuing to dig through the piles of toys and pictures. “Me got it,” he said with satisfaction, holding up a toy in the form of a monstrous female Unggoy with teeth said to shred titanium. “Me got good story for her.” “Fine,” Nikin said. “We go now?” They quickly left the methane chamber, and headed for the ritualistic gathering in the student activity center. By the time they got there, everyone else had already arrived. Sighing, Nikin settled in with the other Unggoy. He had been hoping to impress the humans, and maybe even that cool Jiralhanae cub. But no, so far he just came off like a normal silly Unggoy. “Okay, everyone here?” Kevin asked. “It is so,” Sako ‘Tegar agreed, twisting his long neck around to examine the room. “Farbauti, initiate program 49,” Kevin instructed his pet AI. The lights darkened, and holograms appeared of bulbous orange fruit in which hideous faces were carved. A light shown upward from the floor, which illuminated Kevin’s face from the bottom, and casted shadows backwards up his face. “Mwahaha,” he laughed. “Okay, who wants to go first?” Dragonclaws says: Okay, this is my idea for a little Halloween-themed collaboration. It’s way after the end of the Great War, and all these kids from various species are at a human school. It’s Halloween, and they’ve gathered for a spooky storytelling. So, basically just write a little thing about one of these characters telling a story, which would be a short story that can be way out of canon as long as it makes sense that one of these characters would tell it. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:54, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Yay, spooky stories! I choose a Grunt! I'm first. Grunt!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 09:11, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm.. A jackal, perhaps.--SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:05, October 23, 2009 (UTC) : Opo's Story One day, The group went . ooooo Tick-ick-icky-ickle Tehyap flew back… The group went . aaaah in time … The group went . Aghhh! to the great scary lizards. The group went . Boom! Boom! Boom! All of a sudden, she saw something white. The group went . Uh, oh. It looked like a giant lizards. The group went . Oh, no. But it was not. The group went . Phew. It was… The group went . No. It was a… The group went . No, no, no! It was a ghost lizard! The group went . Ahhhhghh! But Tick-ick-icky-ickle Tehyap did not know it was a ghost. The group went . Boo! So, she took out her sword. The group went . Huh… wait, Tick-ick-icky-ickle Tehyap doesn't have a sword, she just tickles. Let me show you. Look up in the sky. It's a bird. It's a plane. Lift up your arms, It's Tickle Tehyap ! Okay, she tickles the ghost lizard, but she cannot catch it because it's a ghost. So now, she takes out her ghost book and reads how to do it. It appears that you have to say boo and tickle it! The group went ''. Aghhh! Oh, no. Ho ho ho. Ha ha ha. He he he! '' Inspired by my little niece. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:08, November 9, 2009 (UTC)